Bianca's father
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Bianca's father |jname=ベルパパ |tmname=Bel's papa |image=Bianca father anime.png |size=250px |caption=Bianca's father in the |hometown=Nuvema Town |region=Unova |relatives=Bianca (daughter), unnamed wife |game=yes |generation= |games= , |gender=Male |colors=no |anime=yes |epnum=BW049 |epname=Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! |enva=Greg Abbey |java=Kenta Miyake |}} Bianca's father, or Bianca's dad, (Japanese: ベルパパ Bel's papa) is a non-player character that appears in . In the games Bianca's father is first seen in their family home at the beginning of . There, he forbids his daughter from going on a journey because it would be too dangerous. Bianca left on her journey with the and Cheren anyway, but she was confronted by her dad once she reached Nimbasa City. He goes there in order to force her to go back home with him. Elesa soon came to her defense, telling her father that he needs to have more faith in his daughter. Hearing her words, he had a change of heart and let her continue her journey. His sprite is that of a male . He returns in , this time staying in his own home in Nuvema Town. Should the player interact with him, he comments that the player's family must be worried about them, and tells them to make sure they are keeping in contact with their . Quotes At Nuvema Town :"No, no, a thousand times no!" :"What nonsense is this? How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokémon?" * After returning from Nimbasa City :"Well, then. I look forward to the stories Bianca will have for us next time she comes home." * Post-game :"Even if there are many things you want to do, you're only one person. It's frustrating, isn't it?" At Nimbasa City :"I've come to take you back home, of course! Your mother told me that you'd made it all the way out here. Haven't you gone far enough?" :"Absolutely not! Others do things their way, and we do things ours!" :"Hey! Who do you think you are? This is a family matter!" :"Of course! That's exactly right! It's because I'm worried about that..." :"Hmm... I guess. If wanting to continue your journey is selfishness on your part, wanting to stop you is selfishness on mine. I'm surprised to find I'm the one being childish--at my age! This Gym Leader's comments helped me wake up. Bianca, I'm sure it's better that you take the path you want to take now. I hope that your journey will be fun. Bon voyage! , please... Take care of my little girl, OK?" At Nuvema Town :"I see! So you're on a Pokémon journey, too! I'm quite impressed with you. And with your parents, too. After always being together as a family, and now not having you around... I'll bet--no, I'm sure--they're worried about you out on your own. Be sure to tell them all about what happens in your travels." Sprites In the anime mentioned her father in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, claiming that he did not allow her to start her journey at the age of ten, which was why she was just a beginning Trainer at a later age. He debuted in the flesh in Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! where he was waiting for Bianca inside the Nimbasa Gym. Like in the games, he wanted Bianca to return home with him but he did compromise to let his daughter battle Elesa first. If she were to lose, she would have to come home. The battle had resulted in a loss and he was set on having her come home with him. He later battled , where he made him promise that if he lost, he would also have to return to his home town of . Before the battle began, Bianca's father changed into his battle clothes and said he was referred to as the Red Meteor (Japanese: 赤い流星 Red Meteor) here in his days as a young Trainer. Bianca's father was able to defeat him in battle but he had a change of heart soon afterwards. He decided to let Bianca travel and told Ash that he would not have to return to Pallet Town. He later had to chase his daughter down after she left her bag inside the Battle Club. Much like Bianca, his style of battling consists of focusing in a Pokémon power and endurance of the opponent's attacks. Pokémon - }} < 7|Fire|Psychic}} |epnum=BW049 |epname=Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! |img= - }} < 7|Bianca father Darmanitan|Bianca father Darmanitan Zen Mode}}.png |img2= - }} < 7|Bianca father Darmanitan Zen Mode|Bianca father Darmanitan}}.png |vajp=Unshō Ishizuka |vaen=Tom Wayland |desc="Red Flash " is Bianca's father's only known Pokémon. It was used to battle against Ash's Oshawott where, despite the type-disadvantage, it was able to defeat him. Darmanitan's known moves are , , , and , and its Ability is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三宅健太 Kenta Miyake |da=Thomas Kirk |en=Greg Abbey |cs=Ivo Novák |fi=Arto Nieminen |no=Trond Teigen |es_la=Gerardo Reyero |es_eu=Jorge Tomé |pl=Mariusz Krzemiński |vi=Trí Luân}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's father debuts in the . He is very overprotective of his daughter, and constantly tries to keep her safe from Pokémon, which he considers to be too dangerous for children to play with. In 's flashback to his childhood, Bianca's father was horrified to discover Black, Bianca, and practice battling with his pet Pokémon, Bianca's father became infuriated and refused to allow Bianca to play with her friends, but Black managed to convince Bianca's father to let Bianca hang out with them by promising to only use the books in his library to study about Pokémon without the danger of actually using them. A later incident with a wild caused Bianca's father to disinfect Bianca's wounds, despite them only being minor scratches. Afterward, he yelled at Black and Cheren for putting his daughter in danger. In the present, Bianca's father is first seen attempting to prevent Bianca from leaving on her journey by forcibly dragging her to prevent her from leaving town despite Bianca's protests. Although she managed to get away, Bianca's father continued to chase after his daughter. Her constant attempts to avoid her father left Bianca unable to become stronger, which dealt a blow to her confidence as a Trainer. With the help of , Bianca eventually decides to become Professor Juniper's assistant instead of a Trainer. In the , Bianca's father is seen traveling to Aspertia City to take his daughter back home after she had gone there to deliver two Pokédexes for Professor Juniper. When he arrived, he nearly hit Cheren with his car. After they left, Cheren notes he felt bloodlust when Bianca's father approached him. Pokémon is the first of Bianca's father's Pokémon seen. It was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} is the second of Bianca's father's Pokémon seen. He was borrowed by Bianca, Cheren, and Black to practice Pokémon battling. None of Unfezant's moves are known.}} Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters it:Padre di Belle de:Bells Vater fr:Père de Bianca ja:ベルパパ zh:白露的爸爸